Back to Black
by Mandy BrixX
Summary: Longas pernas brancas. Renda Preta. Batom vermelho. Um olhar duro e um sorrisinho sacana. "Essa música é dedicada a um grande amigo meu. Acho que não preciso dizer qual..."


**Oiee!**

**Beeem primeiramente, esta fic é dedicada à minha querida irmã/filha Carol. Te adoro mesmo querida, e espero que goste.**

**Em segundo lugar, eu sei que é meio mórbido pegar carona no velório da Amy pra publicar algo assim, mas eu tinha vontade de escrever uma song com essa música ha muiiito tempo, graças ao sentido ambíguo que ela pode receber nesse contexto. Mas eu nunca sabia como. Então, matutando pra achar uma fic pra Carol, me veio essa ideia. Ela foi escrita em uma noite, e a capa é da minha querida irmã Nini (1 Lily Evans).**

**Carol, espero que goste, filhinha. Mamãe te ama muito! Espero que te alegre a vida!**

**Espero que gostem...**

**Back to Black**

Caroline Jones esperava sentada em um pufe roxo, dentro da aconchegante sala precisa. Os cabelos cor de chocolate caíam pelos ombros, e o vestido mal comportado mostrava as belas pernas claras. Ela aguardava por ele. O único que a fazia se sentir aquecida, Sirius Black. E para variar, ele estava atrasado.

Então ela viu a porta se abrir, e ele entrar com aquele sorriso cafajeste de quem está pronto para fazer muita sacanagem. O olhar dele imediatamente correu para as pernas claras, contrastando com a barra vermelha do vestido, em seguida passearam pelo decote, para em depois encontrarem com o belo par de olhos esverdeados, que ela piscou com falsa doçura.

-Você demorou—ela falou—quase começo sem você.

-Sinto muito. Eu estava... Ocupado.

-Não tem problema—Ela se levantou, os músculos das pernas bem torneadas especialmente delineados por conta dos saltos 12. Sirius correu novamente o olhar para aquelas pernas.—E então... O que você queria conversar comigo?—Ela perguntou, enlaçando o pescoço dele num abraço, roçando a virilha na dele.

-Nada não—Ele tomou os lábios dela num beijo sôfrego, acabando por ficar todo manchado pelo batom estupidamente vermelho que ela usava. Agarrando-a pelas nádegas, ele a levou para a cama e a tombou sobre os lençóis de cetim negro, parando um pouco para observar o belo jogo de contrastes que ela formava ali. Cetim negro. Pele branca. Seda vermelha...

Ele desceu os beijos pelo decote dela, arrancando suspiros, marcando a pele alva, roçando os quadris nos dela... As alças do vestido desceram. O sutiã de renda vermelha foi aberto. Enquanto ele brincava com os seios dela, ela começou a beijar o pescoço dele, distribuído leves lambidas até que...

-Sirius... O que é isso?—Ela o empurrou de leve, observando a mancha rosada no pescoço dele. Mancha de batom, e ela só conhecia uma garota que usava um batom tão enjoadamente rosa quanto aquele.

-Isso o que?

-Essa mancha. De batom. Com quem você estava?

Sirius suspirou e se sentou na cama. Tentou formular um argumento, mas era extremamente difícil fazê-lo com os seios dela balançando diante de seu rosto. Ela também se sentou, mas não fez a mínima menção de se cobrir.

-Então?

-Com Marlene.

-De novo?—ela levantou uma sobrancelha—Juro que não entendo o que você vê naquela garota. Foi por isso que você se atrasou?

-Foi...

Ela revirou os olhos e bufou, começando a se vestir.

-Você sabe que eu não me importo que você saia com outras garotas. Sempre foi assim. Mas atrasar comigo por causa de outra garota eu não vou admitir.

-Na verdade, Carol, era isso que eu queria conversar com você. Eu e a Marlene estamos... namorando.

-Namorando?

-É. Acho que a gente devia ser mais discreto, sabe...

-Sirius Black, você é um imbecil.—Ela se levantou bufando de raiva.—Já há dois anos nós estamos nessa enrolação e eu sempre levei numa boa. Você nunca quis assumir a gente, mas, de repente, está namorando aquela loirinha falsa. E ainda vem me pedir discrição. Vai à merda.

-Eu não entendo porque você está reagindo desse jeito. Como você mesma disse, nós nunca tivemos compromisso sério nem nada do tipo! Eu sempre fiquei com outras garotas e isso nunca foi um problema.

-É. Mas você também não tinha compromisso com garota alguma.

Ela saiu pisando duro em direção à porta.

-Carol, espera!-Ele a chamou, procurando algo coerente para dizer. Quem sabe uma desculpa ou alo do gênero.

Ela se virou, encarando-o com aqueles olhos fulminantes. Ele se sentiu murchar.

-O que é?

-Você... Você ainda vai cantar na festa amanhã, não vai?-Balbuciou qualquer coisa, só para ter o que dizer a ela.

-É claro que vou.

Ela simplesmente saiu, deixando Sirius meio aparvalhado para trás.

A festa estava, como sempre, ótima. A sala precisa se enchera de gente, e os Marotos haviam conseguido contrabandear uma quantidade substancial de bebida para a escola. Sirius agora, se via sentado em uma mesa, com Marlene sob o braço esquerdo. Ela usava um bonito vestido rosa, e os cabelos loiros caíam pelos ombros e cachos bem moldados.

Sirius esperava o momento em que Carol entraria no palco providenciado pela sala. As apresentações dela sempre eram o ponto alto das festas. Marlene falava algo sobre grifes francesas, mas ele não estava ouvindo. Se sentia apreensivo, pois queria vê-la cantar. Adorava vê-la cantar. A banda já estava posicionada, o que significava que dentro de poucos instantes ele entraria no palco.

Dito e feito. Os Peep Toes pretos entraram martelando o palco. As longas pernas brancas. O vestido de renda preta. O batom vermelho. Ela parou diante do microfone. As luzes diminuíram e só se manteve o holofote nela.

Ela lançou um olhar duro diretamente para Sirius, e em seguida deu um sorrisinho sacana.

-Essa música é dedicada a um grande amigo meu.—O sorriso se alastrou—Acho que não preciso dizer qual...

A banda começou a tocar e ela a balançar os quadris no ritmo, hipnotizando Sirius. Então, se aproximou do microfone e começou com sua voz grave e contida...

_He left no time to regret_

_Kept his dick wet with his same old safe bet_

_Me and my head high_

_And my tears dry, get on without my guy_

_You went back to what you knew_

_So far removed from all that we went through_

_And I tread a troubled track_

_My odds are stacked, I'll go back to Black_

Ela olhava diretamente para Sirius. Os olhos brilhavam e a voz estava carregada de emoção mal-contida. Marlene parecia perplexa. Ela deu uma jogada de cabelo, antes de agarrar o microfone e iniciar o refrão.

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to_

_I go back to us_

Ela lançou um sorriso para Marlene. Claramente uma provocação.

_I love you much_

_It's not enough, you love blow and I love puff_

_And life is like a pipe_

_And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to_

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to…_

Ela tirou o microfone do pedestal e andou uma série de passos elegantes pelo palco...

_Black, Black, Black, Black_

_Black, Black, Black..._

_I go back to_

_I go back to_

E cada vez que ela repetia o nome dele, ela rebolava sensualmente, descendo o corpo, fazendo com que a saia do vestido subisse, mostrando mais do que Sirius gostaria que fosse mostrado. Então ela o encarou de novo e retomou a música, com ódio implícito na voz.

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to_

_We only said goodbye with words_

_I died a hundred times_

_You go back to her_

_And I go back to Black._

Ela deixou o palco. Pela primeira vez não se ouviu nenhum aplauso, apenas a voz enjoada de Marlene:

-O que ela quis dizer com isso, Sirius?

Caroline sorriu. Aquilo parecia ser o começo de uma bela briga, o que significava objetivo alcançado. Acendeu um cigarro e tragou, deixando a ardência em seus pulmões consumi-la. Ele voltaria. Ela sabia que ele voltaria, pois ele precisava dela. Talvez até mais do que ela precisava dele.


End file.
